


Beijinhos pra Sarar

by archannista



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, chanbaek sendo papais pq sim, dia em família, sorvete de menta com chocolate
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archannista/pseuds/archannista
Summary: Kyungsoo decidiu que de agora em diante curaria tudo com seus beijinhos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beijinhos pra Sarar

Era um fim de semana ensolarado e o pequeno filho dos Park não parava um segundo sequer, com um de seus pais o acompanhando em todos os brinquedos que ia, e eram tantos para ele ir que sequer bebia a água que seu papai Baekhyun tanto insistia para ele beber. O pequeno sempre amou o parque que ficava no centro da cidade, ia desde sempre com seus pais para passar a tarde de domingo. 

Já era quase três horas da tarde quando o pequeno, todo molhado de suor, decidira que iria no gira-gira e estava chamando seu papai Chanyeol para ir consigo, mas o mais velho estava cansado demais para mais um brinquedo. 

— Papai! Por favor, vem comigo no gira-gira! – o pequeno Kyungsoo dizia com os olhinhos pedintes, chacoalhando o papai Chanyeol que estava jogado no banco ao lado do marido.

— Meu amor, o papai está cansado! Por que não descansamos um pouquinho para brincarmos mais depois, huh? – estava tão cansado que sua voz saia um pouco falha.

— Mas eu quero agora, porque senão fica tarde e os papais vão querer ir embora. – disse em com um bico manhoso nos lábios.  
— O papai Hyunnie não pode ir com você? – apontou com a cabeça para o marido, que estava rindo com aquela situação toda.

— O papai Hyunnie não deixa eu correr e nem girar rápido do jeito que você faz no gira-gira. – respondeu, olhando para o chão, todo manhoso. 

Baekhyun riu com o jeitinho do filho, se agachou ao lado do menor para ficar na altura do pequeno e fez um carinho no rosto suado de Kyungsoo. 

— O papai se preocupa com você, meu amor. Se lembra daquele dia que você correu tão rápido que caiu e ralou o joelhinho? – perguntou e o menininho assentiu de leve. – Então, o papai só não deixa você correr porque não quer ver você chorando porque caiu e se machucou e dói o coração do papai quando você chora. – o bico de Kyungsoo foi substituído por um sorriso gostoso. 

Baekhyun olhou para o marido que assistia a cena sorrindo e pegou o pequeno no colo, decidido a dar um descanso à Chanyeol e fazer o filho se divertir. 

— Agora, papai Yeollie, eu tenho um gira-gira pra girar e um bebê pra fazer sorrir. E você menininho, – olhou para o filho em seus braços e disse: – você vai tomar sua água e repor suas energias porque o sol está forte, e trate de colocar o boné! 

— Sim, papai! – e num pulo, saiu do colo do pai, correu para a sua garrafinha do Capitão América e bebeu uma boa quantidade de água. 

Chanyeol pegou o boné do Mike Wazowski e colocou na cabecinha do filho. Levantou rapidamente para selar os lábios do marido e murmurar um "tome cuidado" para os dois antes de se sentar e ver os dois indo em direção ao tão divertido gira-gira. 

O brinquedo não ficava muito longe de onde Chanyeol estava, por isso ficou assistindo os dois girarem no brinquedo. Baekhyun estava com Kyungsoo no colo o segurando pela cintura com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava no gira-gira e girava o mais rápido que conseguia. O menino gargalhava toda vez que o mais velho desacelerava e voltava com tudo, o sorriso não saiu de seu rosto nem por um segundo. 

Pararam de girar após uns bons minutos, quando o Park mais velho já se sentia tonto. Kyungsoo pediu para que se parasse de girar naquele instante o pai lhe comprasse o sorvete que tanto amava, coisa que Baekhyun nem pensou duas vezes ao aceitar. Acenou rápido para Chanyeol avisando que iria ao carrinho de sorvetes e logo voltaria.

Kyungsoo andava dando pulinhos em direção ao carrinho de sorvete que tanto amava. Todo domingo a família Park ia ao parquinho brincar com o filho e era tradição comprar os sorvetes com Sehun, o sorveteiro e amigo de Kyungsoo, que toda vez que o via tratava de contar como os seus pais sabiam brincar.

Assim que avistaram o carrinho, Kyungsoo chamou alto o nome do sorveteiro e o mesmo abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver a adorada criança que amava o sorvete de menta que vendia.

— Soo! – saudou o sorveteiro, se abaixando para receber Kyungsoo que corria em sua direção para um abraço. Baekhyun adorava a amizade que os dois tinham e achava fofo demais o quanto Sehun gostava de conversar com seu filho. 

— Sehunnie-hyung, hoje o papai Hyunnie girou comigo no gira-gira! E nossa! Ele girou muito rápido! – o Park mais novo contou como se fosse a coisa mais incrível do mundo, e para ele realmente era.

— Nossa! Então eu acho que o seu papai vai ter que ser presenteado com um Super Sorvete de Menta! – fez uma pose de super herói que fez o menor gargalhar. Virou para o mais velho, que estava com um sorriso gigante no rosto e pediu para que fizesse o pedido. 

— O de sempre SeHun, dois de menta e um de morango. – disse ao sorveteiro, que rapidamente lhe preparou três casquinhas com os sabores. Já ia pegar a carteira do bolso quando o sorveteiro negou. 

— Não, senhor. Hoje o sorvete é por conta da casa. – mexeu o indicador simulando um "não". – Hoje o sorvete é um presente por fazer o Soo ter girado tão rápido! – ouviu a gargalhada gostosa da criança.

— Ah, eu agradeço Sehun. De verdade – curvou-se. 

— Não precisa – sorriu bonito. – Vocês compram sorvete aqui desde que o Soo não era nem nascido, é como uma forma de retribuir. Ah, aqui estão os sorvetes. – disse entregando um de menta para Soo, que já foi comendo o doce, e os outros dois à Baekhyun. 

— Kyungsoo, agradeça ao Sehunnie-hyung pelo sorvete – disse Baekhyun. 

— Obrigado Sehunnie-hyung – agradeceu se curvando, arrancando um sorriso dos dois mais velhos. 

— De nada, amiguinho. Lembre-se que semana que vem eu vou estar esperando vocês aqui mesmo, certo? – disse se agachando e afagando a cabecinha coberta pelo boné da criança. Ouviu um "uhum" como resposta do pequeno e logo em seguida se levantando e se despedindo do Park e seu filho. 

Kyungsoo se lambuzava com o sorvete enquanto voltava ao banco que o pai mais alto estava. Chanyeol ajudou o filho a se sentar quando o pequeno chegou. Logo vendo o marido lhe entregar seu sorvete de menta. 

— Aqui amor, o seu. – se sentou ao lado do marido, selando os lábios em seguida. 

— Obrigado, querido. – sorriu ao sentir o queixo do marido em seus ombros para poder ficar de olho no filho, que estava com a boca toda suja do creme verde com gotinhas de chocolate. 

Os dois mais velhos assistiam o filho comer (ou devorar) o sorvete com sorrisos nos olhos, enquanto os mesmos comiam os seus sem pressa alguma. Kyungsoo sempre amou o sorvete de menta, herdara o gosto pelo sorvete do Park mais alto, que desde a primeira vez que provou o sorvete não conseguia ficar sem. 

— Papai Yeollie, posso terminar com o seu sorvete? – o pequeno perguntou se sentando nas pernas do pai assim que terminou o seu. 

— Ué, e eu? Vou ficar sem sorvete? – perguntou curioso para o filho. 

— O papai Hyunnie pode dividir o dele com você, não é papai? – perguntou ao mais velho, que tentava esconder o riso. 

— Se o papai Yeollie, quiser, eu posso dividir o meu com ele, sim! – respondeu Baekhyun.

— Mas o papai Yeollie não quer o do papai Hyunnie, eu nem gosto de sorvete de morango – disse Chanyeol fazendo um bico fingido para o filho. 

— Por quê vocês não dividem esse de menta? Assim ninguém fica triste – Baekhyun sugeriu aos dois. 

— Hum, concordo com o papai Hyunnie, assim nós dois comemos o de menta, o que acha, filho? – virou para o pequeno e sorriu. 

— Ah, tudo bem vai, eu aceito – sorriu, e logo pegou o sorvete e dando a primeira lambida. 

Os três ficaram mais um tempo no parque andando e vendo o lago cheio de patinhos, bichinhos que Kyungsoo adorava e pedia para os pais tirarem foto dos animais que nadavam no lago. 

Na volta para o carro, Kyungsoo ignorou os pedidos de seu papai Baekhyun para que não corresse pois iria se machucar e logo disparou em direção ao carro. Não viu que tinha uma pedra em seu caminho, que o fez cair e suas mãozinhas se machucarem no chão de areia. 

Baekhyun logo que viu o corpinho caído e o choro alto que se seguiu, correu para onde o pequeno estava e o pegou no colo, afagando as costas e dizendo que estava tudo bem. 

— Desculpa, papai, eu te desobedeci – o menor falou entre soluços molhando a camiseta do pai com suas lágrimas. 

— Tudo bem, meu anjinho. Deixa eu ver o machucadinho. – pediu baixinho, enquanto via Chanyeol se abaixar para abraçar o menininho, enquanto o bebê mostrava as mãozinhas raladas para Baekhyun. 

— Vai sarar, papai? – perguntou aflito, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. 

— Claro, que vai, meu amor! E sabe como vai sarar mais rápido? – Chanyeol perguntou, limpando as lágrimas do filho com seu polegar. 

— Não sei papai, como? – perguntou com a carinha confusa, já parando com as lágrimas. 

— Com diversos beijinhos que os papais irão dar – pegou as palminhas do filho e deixou vários beijinhos pelas palmas raladas. – E eu vou te contar um segredo, meu pequeno: beijinhos servem para curar várias coisas, como quando você está triste e eu e o papai Hyunnie te damos vários beijinhos para você ficar feliz. Agora é a vez do papai Hyunnie dar beijinhos para o seu dodói sarar – estendeu as mãozinhas do filho para o marido, que logo sorriu e deu vários beijinhos nas mãozinhas um tanto gordinhas fazendo o pequeno rir. 

— Logo, logo vai sarar, meu amor. E lá em casa tem aquele remedinho para passarmos, que vai fazer o seu dodói melhorar mais rápido ainda – disse pegando o filho no colo e se levantando. 

— Então vamos logo papais! – disse, agora animado, levantando os bracinhos. 

Baekhyun sorriu com a animação do filho e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, achando fofo o sorriso que o menino deu, se aconchegando no pescoço do pai. Chanyeol, não podendo resistir a cena fofa que se passava à sua frente, pegou o rosto do marido com suas duas mãos e deu um selo demorado nos lábios finos do mais velho, não passando despercebido pelo pequeno Kyungsoo.

— Eca papai, eu ainda 'tô no colo do papai Hyunnie! – o pequeno disse fazendo uma expressão de nojo. 

— Desculpa, meu amorzinho, o papai também pode te encher de beijos – disse, logo segurando o rostinho do filho e lhe enchendo de beijos molhados fazendo o menino gargalhar alto. 

A família Park foi para a casa com o coração mais leve. E Kyungsoo decidiu que de agora em diante curaria tudo com seus beijinhos, desde quando sua amiguinha Hayul se machucasse quando caísse do balanço da escolinha até quando o papai Hyunnie ficasse triste com alguma coisa que estivesse passando na TV e que o fizesse chorar. Porque, como o papai Yeollie disse, podemos curar várias coisas com beijinhos


End file.
